No deberías enamorarte de mí
by Mello17
Summary: Él es peligroso Dedujo ella con su sexto sentido. … Era ella. Pensó al reconocer su rostro y alma. Finalmente después de varios años ella volvía a renacer.


"**Eran amantes eternos, buscarse y encontrarse una y otra vez era su karma"**

**Isabel Allende**

…**.**

—Eres tú.—escuchó su débil susurro una vez que ingreso a la habitación.

Un pinchazo de dolor se clavó en su pecho al ver la sonrisa en sus pálidos labios y el brillo de felicidad y nostalgia en sus claros ojos.

—Sabia que te volvería a ver.—susurro ella nuevamente cuando él se acercó un poco más.

Su rostro aún con las arrugas de la edad seguía siendo tan hermoso como en el pasado, sus ojos de aquella tonalidad exótica seguían teniendo el mismo brillo inocente que a él tanto le había gustado y su cabello antes tan negro como la noche ahora estaba manchado con algunos hilos blancos, pero seguía siendo ella, seguía siendo su misma alma… seguía siendo la mortal de la que estaba enamorado.

—Viví una buena vida.—la escucho decir con calma, aún acostada sobre aquella cama de hospital.—Fui feliz, fui inmensamente feliz. Disfruté tanto como pude.—confeso con la misma voz calmada y suave que siempre había tenido.

La observó unos segundos antes asentir sonriendo débilmente.—Me alegra escuchar eso.—contesto por primera vez, viendo como aquellos ojos claros lo veían con calidez.

—Viví esa vida feliz por ambos.—confeso a lo que él simplemente asintió.

Ella lo observó unos segundos fijamente antes de sonreír.—Desde que te conocí supe que eras diferente.—susurro con un poco de diversión en su voz.—Y ahora veo que no me equivoqué, si eras diferente.—sonrió con calidez cerrando los ojos un segundo.—Eres un ángel.

El negó con amargura.

—Soy la muerte.

Ella río divertida a la vez que negaba y abría sus ojos para verlo.—Eres el guardián de las almas.

—Soy el asesino del mundo.—la corrigió antes de cerrar sus oscuros ojos negros.

—No lo eres.—susurro con terquedad a lo que él negó abriendo nuevamente sus ojos ahora de un rojo sangre.

—Ya es hora ¿No?.—susurro ella con entendimiento, al ver el cambio de color en sus ojos.

Él se acercó aún más a ella, tanto que sus respiraciones chocaron por un segundo.

Ella lo observaba con un brillo amoroso en sus claros ojos, sin miedo y sin nervios.

—Te amo.—confeso él, antes de chocar sus labios contra los de ella, en un simple e inocente contacto, sintiendo segundos después algo húmedo contra su rostro.

—Te ame. Te amo y probablemente te seguiré amando también en mi otra vida. A sí que por favor no me olvides.—susurro con voz débil a lo que él asintió.

—Jamás podría olvidarte.—contesto besando tiernamente su frente a lo que ella sollozo.—Mírame, solo será un segundo.—prometió.

Ella asintió levantando su mirada a él.—Te amo Itachi-kun.—susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos lentamente para no volverlos abrir más.

Una solitaria lágrima bajo por su mejilla cuando observó cómo de su cuerpo tendido sobre aquella cama salía una pequeña esfera de luz blanca.

—_También te amo Hinata_.—susurro tomando entre sus manos la esfera de luz.

…

_No lo mires, no lo mires y él se irá._ Susurro en su mente cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro desfiguraron e inhumano de un hombre al otro lado de la calle.

Desde muy pequeña había tenido aquel horrible don que le permitía ver gente muerta. Su madre en un pasado le había explicado que ese era un don que se heredaba en la familia sin excepciones y que había empezado con su bisabuela paterna hace varios años atrás.

—¡Oye Hina-chan!.—escucho una voz chillona llamarla, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Al voltear su rostro en busca de quién la llamo sonrió levemente, olvidando su temor de hace unos segundos.

—Naruto-san.—saludo con una leve reverencia.

—¡Deja las formalidades Hina-chan!.—regano con algarabía y un tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas.—¿Te dirigías a la escuela, no?.—pregunto a lo que ella asintió.

—Si se me hizo un poco tarde.—confeso avergonzada recordando su momentáneo congelamiento por el fantasma de hace unos minutos.

—¡A mí también dattebayo!.—rio Naruto con escándalo.

—A ti siempre se te hace tarde Naruto-san.—le recordó.

—¡Oye!.—se quejo falsamente ofendido haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa.

—Ya, lo siento.—se disculpo sonriendo levemente, pero entonces su sonrisa se congeló en sus labios y su rostro perdió color cuando sintió una mano fría tocarle el hombro. Reconocía la sensación, ya la había sentido antes cuando era pequeña.

—_**(Me puedes ver ¿no es así?).**_—escucho un susurro cerca de su oído izquierdo haciendo que un desagradable escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo._**—(Préstame tu cuer…**_

Pero antes de que siquiera aquella desagradable voz pudiera terminar se cortó y el toque en su hombro desapareció confundida volteo veloz hacia atrás viendo pasar a su lado a un chico unos cuantos años mayor que ella, vestido de negro y con el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

Él volteo su rostro haciendo que ambas miradas se encontrarán y sin saber porqué un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la vez que una ventisca fría la envolvía..

_Él es peligroso _

Dedujo ella con su sexto sentido.

…

_Era ella._

Pensó al reconocer su rostro y alma.

Finalmente después de varios años ella volvía a renacer.


End file.
